Matters of The Heart
by sassyangel15
Summary: The continuation of The Power of Family. How does it all end for Mel & Blake? Can the rest of the family get Mel out of her depression after the whole Shane thing... oh yea and an Elder needs protecting. This family just can't catch a break. 5 Years in the Making and it's finally done!
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow it has only taken me 5 years to write the follow up the The Power of Family. I hope those of you who read that story years ago still want to know what I envisioned for our wonderful little family of witches. If you haven't read the story then you probably should otherwise you will be lost in this one. Hope it was all worth the wait.**_

_**I do not own any Charmed characters, I only own what you are not familiar with.**_

_**Please review.**_

* * *

Peyton hearted into the Halliwell Manor. "Hello? Mel?" She called out for her cousin. There was no response. The young cupid started up the steps in search of her cousin. The door to Mel's room was closed. Peyton knocked and walked in. The lights were off, and the blinds were pulled down.

"Go away" Mel's voice said from under the covers.

"Mel, this is so wrong. You're not helping yourself by staying hidden away from the world" Peyton scolded her cousin.

"I don't like the world right now. All it does is lie to me and then when I think I'm finally happy it knocks me down and kicks me repeatedly" the young witch replied.

"Come on Mel, you're not like this. You're the kind of person who would say 'if you kick me when I'm down, I wouldn't want to be you when I get back up'" Peyton said trying to cheer her up.

"Peyton a week ago I went from a committed happy relationship and being engaged, to having my fiancé reveal that he is trying to become the new source and turn me evil, then Blake decides to pour his heart out to me and tell me he is in love with me. I am emotionally drained" Mel said pulling the covers around her.

"BLAKE DID WHAT?" Peyton scream with excitement and surprise.

"That's how he broke Shayne's spell on me, with true love's kiss" Mel explained.

"Well I didn't expect him to let you know how he feels about you so quickly but thank goodness I don't have to keep that under wraps any more" Peyton said.

"Wait you knew that he had feelings for me, this whole time?" Mel questioned her cousin as she sat up.

"Well kind of. It all started with a misunderstanding and then it eventually all came out" Peyton explained.

"Look Peyton I've dealt with enough crap for a lifetime this week. I wouldn't hold my breath about Blake coming back around any time soon. I'm not looking to be involved with another demon" Mel said lying back down.

Peyton was stunned to hear her cousin talk about Blake that way.

"Are you really that closed minded?" Peyton said angrily. "Blake is a demon yes, but not the demons we know and fight. He was raised as a human."

"Yea, so was Shayne" Mel stated.

"If you want to throw yourself a pity party that's your business Melinda, but I will not sit here and try to make you feel better if you are going to degrade one of my friends and one of your friends. At least he used to be" Peyton spat.

"Well go then, nobody is keeping you here" Mel's voice grew in anger.

With that a soft glow of pink illuminated the room and Peyton was gone.

Blake paced anxiously in his apartment. A soft pink heart faded into view leaving behind Peyton.

"What did she say?" Blake asked.

"She's hurting right now Blake. It's going to take time for her to come around" Peyton stated.

Blake hung his head in defeat. "How can I just sit back and not do anything?" he asked.

"I don't know. But she isn't listening to me right now. I don't think she'll listen to anyone" Peyton said.

"Thanks for talking to her for me Peyton" Blake said.

"Just give her time. She'll come around. Broken hearts aren't easy to get over, but once Mel realizes she was never truly in love with Shayne, you'll be there" Peyton said trying to smile.

Peyton hearted out of the apartment, leaving Blake alone with his thoughts.

"So how are things going at school?" Faith asked Portia.

"Fine, although I'm pretty sure I could learn more from following Aunt Piper around for a day than my one instructor" Portia said as she took a sip of smoothie.

"Well things will pick up soon I bet" Faith replied. "Have you talked to Mel at all?" she asked.

"Not lately, it hurts to be in the same house as her. I know what happened was awful and I know I should kind of understand this stuff, but I just don't get how she can't be over it" Portia said.

"Portia, she loved the guy. Whether he loved her back or not she still was in love with him" Faith explained.

"I don't think she really was. I mean I would get all giddy when I would see the two together and all, and it felt like something was there, but not necessarily love. I don't know how to explain it" Portia said.

"Love or deep in like, either way she took a major emotional hit Portia, this isn't just something she is going to get over with the twitch of her nose" Faith said.

"Unless we help her along" Portia said as her eyes brightened with the idea.

"No Portia. We can't mess with someone's emotions like that. Not to mention the whole personal gain factor" Faith exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I was talking with my cousin Faith, not my cousin Hope. Look Faith I'm not saying we make her forget or take her pain away, I'm just saying there has to be some kind of magical Prozac" Portia said.

"Well I guess there's probably something we could at least look into" Faith said reluctantly.

"See, now where getting somewhere" Portia said as the two continued walking.

* * *

**_Sorry if some of the chapters end up sort of short, I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted to divide everything up._**

**_Let me know what you think. - Thanks_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad?" Parker said walking into her house. "Dad?"

A pink heart appeared in front of her. "Hi cupcake, what do you need?" Coop asked his middle daughter.

"Advice" Parker exasperated as she sunk into a chair.

"Ok advice on what?" Coop asked sitting beside her.

"I want to help Mel, but I don't know how. She just is so miserable Dad" Parker explained.

"Honey, Mel just had something terrible happen to her. She needs time to heal. She needs to do this on her own" Coop explained.

"That's not good enough for me. If I have powers of both a witch and a cupid, why can't I magically heal her heart? What good is any of it if I can't help the ones I love" Parker asked as she started to cry.

"Sweetie, it's okay" Coop said as he put his arm around his daughter. "It's not that easy. Love is complicated; it's not something that you can fix with a spell. Mel has to mend her heart herself" Coop tried to explain to his upset daughter.

"But it's not fair. She doesn't deserve this" Parker exclaimed as the tears rolled down her cheek.

"Listen Parker, if you really want to help Mel make her remember why she loved being in love. Get her out of the house, inspire her to start designing again, get her to love herself first" Coop said to Parker.

"Thanks dad. I'll just have to start small and hope that will start helping her. I just can't stand to see her sad like this, her feelings hurt me" Parker said.

"I know it's tough cupcake, but you will see that by helping Mel you will help yourself too" Coop said. "Are you alright?"

"Yea dad, I think I'm going to go rally the troops and start brainstorming" Parker said as she wiped away a few stray tears and standing up.

"Good luck sweetie" Coop said as his daughter hearted out of the room.

Parker appeared in the attic. "Alright people let's go Operation: Help Mel is underway."

Chris appeared in a flurry of orbs followed shortly by Henry Jr., Hope, and Wyatt. Finally a pink heart appeared leaving behind Peyton.

"Where are Portia and Faith?" Parker asked.

"I don't know, haven't seen them all day" Hope replied.

"Well we can at least get started and fill them in later" Parker started. "We need to start getting Mel out of this funk. She needs to start getting back into a routine and she needs to start living life again."

"Ok, how do you propose we start doing this?" Bianca asked.

"We need to start small, get her mind off of things. Getting her out of bed would be a start. What would excite her enough to at least get dressed?" Parker asked.

"A birthday party" Wyatt said.

"And that would work except we don't have any birthday parties to plan right now" H.J. replied.

"Yes, but we could make one up" Wyatt said.

"Let's put that idea on the back burner. What else could we do?" Parker asked.

"Portia had said there is a school dance tonight at Magic School, we could ask Uncle Leo if he could make Mel chaperone?" Peyton suggested.

"I think magic needs to stay out of this first time outing. Magic is sort of what put her here" Wyatt said.

"What if we just tell her we all want to go out for dinner or drinks or coffee?" Chris proposed.

"She would know we are just trying to make her feel better. Come on people how difficult is it to get someone out of bed?" Parker questioned.

"Let's just pour a box of kittens on her. She will either be happy because they are cute, or the tiny scratches will force her out of bed" H.J. joked.

"Come on H.J. we need to be serious about this" Peyton said.

"Fine, let me handle this one. I'll get her up and about; you guys get some camping equipment ready. We're getting out of here for a bit" H.J. said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Camping… he wants to take Mel camping, he wants to take me camping?" Peyton said.

"Well I guess we're going camping, let's go get some stuff" Parker said with a smile as she hearted out of the attic.

"No seriously, you want me to go camping?" Peyton questioned again as she walked out the door to the stairs.

Wyatt and Chris were in the shed in the back yard of the Manor.

"Ok I know Dad has some tents in here somewhere" Chris said going through the clutter.

"They are like real tents right? Not World War II pup tents" Wyatt asked.

"No. I'm looking for the ones that we used in boy scouts" Chris replied.

"Well that's 2 tents, we might need to track down a couple more" Wyatt added.

"Uncle Henry has a couple we could borrow. Hope and Faith can look for them. We should have Portia get some camping food, and Parker said she would look for some lanterns and flashlights… and work on convincing Peyton to go camping" Chris informed his brother.

"I mostly just want to see Peyton away from electricity. So why exactly do you think H.J. thinks we all need to go camping?" Wyatt asked.

"Please you just said you wanted to see Peyton away from electricity, don't you think Mel would like to see the same thing" Chris said as he pulled two tents down from the rafters.

H.J. walked into Mel's room and pulled the covers off of his cousin.

"Up and at 'em Mel!" H.J. said.

"Get out H.J." Mel said as she orbed the covers back onto her bed. As she waited to feel the comforting warmth of the duvet she realized that the covers were still on the ground.

"Why didn't that work?" Mel said perking up a little bit.

"Because, I did a counter spell to keep you from doing exactly that. Now get out of bed, we are going camping, you need to get out of here for a while" H.J. explained.

"Camping? You expect me to be out in the wilderness with no shower, no hair dryer and no bathroom? You have got to be kidding me" Mel said with distain.

"We used to go camping all the time, even a little bit in high school. Now get your ass out of bed, stop this pity party all woe is me crap and let's get going" H.J. said sternly.

"You're going to have to be more convincing than that H.J." Mel deadpanned.

"Peyton is coming" H.J. replied with a smirk.

Mel's eyes went wide for a moment and then she crawled out of bed "I have got to see this."

Hours later, and after tracking down Faith and Portia who had been at magic school, the gang met outside of the Halliwell Manor and loaded up Wyatt's pickup and H.J.'s Range Rover.

"Alright do you remember that camp ground we used to go to as kids?" H.J. asked Wyatt.

"Yea Mount Diablo?" Wyatt asked.

"That's it, I think that should be far enough away from the city for a while" H.J. commented.

"Whoa wait, how long are we going to be 'roughing it'" Peyton asked.

"A few days' tops, unless we just don't want to come back for a while, then we can spend the whole week out there, if not longer" H.J. replied.

"I'm thinking a few days will be long enough" Peyton said as she crossed her arms.

"Ok do we have everything?" H.J. asked. The group collected nodded their heads, "All right then, lets head out."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to chapter 3, I hope you all have been enjoying this story so far. Please leave me a review and let me know what you all think.**_

* * *

"Urghhh" Peyton let out a frustrated grown as she tried to set up her tent as it collapsed again.

"This is ridiculous, can't I just use magic?" she pleaded.

"Peyton, this is going to be a magic free camping trip, for Mel" H.J. whispered to her.

"Well she can, not use magic all she wants, but I am so not going to be able to set this tent up without it" she replied.

"I'll help you Peyton" Faith said. "Hope and I already set up our tent."

Peyton made a funny face as Faith started setting the poles for the tent.

"This was worth getting out of bed for" Mel said to Parker as she watched Peyton struggle with the tent.

"There are a lot of things worth getting out of bed for Mel, you just have to start seeing them again" Parker responded.

"I know Parker, I just hurt. Everything hurts: Hello, good-bye, nice to see you; it's all painful right now.

"Mel, you're strong. It may take some time, but I know you will move past this. Remember who you are, your passion for everything, and know that people love you no matter what" Parker told her older cousin.

"Yea, love is kind of the problem" Mel said as she put her chin in her hand.

"I know you loved Shane but…" Parker was cut off my Mel.

"It's not just that Parker. I don't know if Peyton said anything to you but the night of the whole engagement fiasco Blake found me and sort of… confessed his love for me." Mel said with a slight question in her tone.

Parker let out a slight squeal "Mel that's awesome" she managed to muster out.

"No it's not Parker. Three demons in a row, don't I get some reprieve?" Mel questioned.

"Blake isn't a demon. Well ok technically yea he is but he doesn't count. I think I'm more evil than him" Parker said jokingly. It was no secret that Parker was the least evil person in the family.

"Parker I'm done with demons and I told Blake that. He'll get over it" Mel said.

"Wait you called Blake a demon… to his face?" Parker asked appalled.

"Well I didn't like say it mean like, I just, you know, stated a fact" Mel replied.

Parker stared and Mel. She couldn't believe her cousin of all people could hurt a friend like that. Parker opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to say something but couldn't think of what to say.

"Mel, I don't know how to respond to something like that" finally came out of her mouth.

"You don't have to. It's not that big of a deal Parker" Mel responded and got up and walked towards her and Peyton's tent now that Faith had it set up.

Parker walked over to her and Portia's tent. Portia had everything set up and was filling a large air mattress for her and her older sister.

"Nice job Portia" Parker said walking up.

"Thanks, I still can't believe neither you nor Peyton know how to set up a tent. How is she doing anyway?" Portia asked.

"Faith helped her out so it's all good. What should I do, I feel like I have just been useless since we got here." Parker said.

"Well we brought some wood for a fire, but we could use some kindling to get things started, take Hope and collect some small twigs and branches" Portia instructed.

"Why do we need a fire? We brought a grill to cook with." Parker stated.

"It's not camping without a fire Parker. Plus once it gets dark it will get colder and we will need something to keep us warm. How am I the only outdoorsy person in the family?" Portia asked.

"Hey I'm still better than Peyton" Parker said jerking a thumb towards their older sister.

"So true" Portia said and the girls shared a laugh. Then Parker went to get her cousin to go collect things for the fire.

"Alright everybody got their tents set up?" H.J. asked as he stood in the middle. Peyton and Mel's tent was up, Portia and Parker had theirs ready. The twins had their tent set up first, and Wyatt was helping Chris finish setting up the much larger tent for the three boys.

"Yep, we just have to secure one more pole" Chris said crouched to the ground.

"I sent Hope and Parker to collect some kindling for the fire for later. We may as well get the rest of the stuff unloaded and set up and then go swimming" Portia said.

"Great plan Portia" H.J. responded "Lets' unload the grill and get a pit set for the fire. Hope and Parker should be back by then."

A short ways away from the camp site Parker and Hope we collecting some branches for the fire.

"Do leaves work for kindling?" Parker asked.

"Only if they are dry. But we really shouldn't need those, if we seriously can't start a fire we have enough witchcraft out here I think we could survive" Hope replied in a slightly hushed tone.

"Ha yea" she replied. Parker just stared at her cousin for a moment. She wondered how she was so girly, yet still was better at this camping thing that her. Although, her dad had tried to take them out as much as possible when they were younger but still Hope loved hair, makeup and dresses. It was weird seeing her in cargo pants, flannel and hiking boots.

"At least I'm still better at this than Peyton" Parker mumbled to herself.

"What?" Hope asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how terrible my sister and I are at this, but I am nowhere near as bad" Parker replied.

"Yea, I thought Peyton was going to chicken out but you know, she would do anything to help Mel. I mean we all would but I don't know those two just seem so close. Maybe it's because they are the same age." Hope replied.

"Yea, maybe. But I don't know if Mel wants the help. She is pushing everyone away. She even called Blake a demon" Parker said absently.

"Parker, Blake is a demon" Hope replied.

"Yea but she meant like a real demon, like ones that try to kill us" Parker replied.

"What? No, Mel would never say anything like that about Blake, he is practically family" Hope said.

"Well she did, to his face… after he confessed his love for her" Parker said in a bitter tone. She knew something was there between those two and the fact that Mel wouldn't even consider it was making the cupid part of her ache.

"Blake did what?" Hope asked.

"Yea, apparently he is the one who broke the spell with a kiss when Shane turned her, yadda yadda, found her when she ran off, blah blah blah, confessed undying devotion and was shot down and exploded in fiery death" Parker said embellishing.

"Uh wow, dramatic much?" Hope responded. "But still can't believe that Mel would say something like that to Blake, I mean he has never given her or any of us a reason to doubt which side he is on."

The two approached the campsite. "Let's not talk about this in front of the others, this could cause major drama in so many ways, and we are here to try and get Mel's mind off of things" Parker said.

"Well duh" was all that Hope replied as H.J. waived them over to let them know everyone was going swimming.

"Ah nothing like a dip in the lake to make everything so much better" Faith said as she walked to the shore. "Where did the boys go?"

"They went down a ways to attempt some fishing, but I think it's a good thing we packed some coolers" Portia said with a giggle.

"Now this part of camping I like" Peyton said as she put on some more sun tan lotion.

"Agreed" Mel said as she turned over to get some more sun.

"Come on you guys haven't even been in the water since we have been down here, let's go for a swim" Faith wined at her older cousins.

"Gross there are animals in that water and who knows what else" Peyton said.

"That's sort of the point Pey" Faith replied.

"Come on, let's race out to the buoy out there" Portia said as she got up and started walking to the water.

"Let's go check on the boys" Hope said as her and Parker started walking down the shore.

An uneasy silence fell over the two girls left on the sand. It was unusual because the girls were so close.

"Just come out and say whatever you're trying not to say" Mel said with her face away from Peyton.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked.

"Pey, I read minds and even though I'm not doing it intentionally, yours is screaming at me" Mel said shifting to look at her cousin.

"Look Mel, we brought you out here to cheer you up and not think about what's going on back home" Peyton started to say.

"But if I have to be out here, I would at least not want my family trying to coddle me" Mel answered abruptly.

"Well if I talk about it will you promise not to get upset and storm off?" Peyton asked.

"Alright" Mel replied.

"I just think you're making a huge mistake with Blake. He is not your average demon Mel. First off he was raised as a human, he just has special powers. If you could feel what he feels for you, I know you would give him a chance" Peyton said.

Mel was silent as if pondering what her cousin had just said. Suddenly, she stood up and started walking away. Peyton jumped up and started going after her cousin.

"Come on Mel you said you weren't going to get upset" Peyton said grabbing Mel's arm.

"Look Peyton, you might have a point. So I'm taking your advice, and you're coming with me" Mel said as she grabbed Peyton's hand and the two hearted out of the campsite.

* * *

**_How was it? Let me know in the review section! - Thanks_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I'm not gonna lie, I was sort of wondering what was going on and why no one has left a comment or review about my story and I was sort of wondering if I should postpone updating it. Then I realized people are probably reading or rereading "The Power of Family" which sadly (or not so sadly) 31 chapters long, sigh. So I figure I will just keep posting the chapters for this story so everyone can jump in a read them when they are done with that one. So if in a month, 6 months or 18 years from now when you do read this story, please leave a review or comment and let me know how I did, I really love writing and I'm glad I'm sort of getting back into it.**_

_**Now, onto the next chapter, what are Mel and Peyton up to? **_

* * *

"What the hell was that" Peyton said as they rematerialized.

"Shh" Mel said as she held up her finger to her mouth.

"Why are we in the boy's apartment?" Peyton asked quietly.

"_If you insist on talking, do it telepathically at least_" Mel's voice rang through Peyton's mind.

"_Well sorry. Now are you going to tell me what we are doing here or do I have to guess_" Peyton asked.

"_I am going to take your advice and feel what Blake feels for me. Then I can finally put this whole thing behind everyone when I prove that he really isn't in love with me_" Mel said.

"_And how are you going to do that?"_ Peyton asked.

"_Empathy power, plus with a little added extra power boost having you nearby_" Mel explained.

"_Ok, but how do you plan on getting close enough without him seeing us_?" Peyton asked.

"_What is with all these questions? I got it covered; all you have to do is stand there, ok_?" Mel questioned her cousin.

"_Fine_" Peyton said as she crossed her arms.

The two heard the door to Blake's room open. "_Show time_" Mel said looking at Peyton and grabbing her hand turning the two invisible. The two girls walked carefully down the hall to the kitchen where the young manticore in question was sitting at the kitchen table looking sorrowfully at a bowl of cereal.

"_Seriously Mel, look how sad he is_" Peyton said.

"_He could be sad for any number of reasons_" Mel replied. "_Now quiet I need to concentrate."_

Mel closed her eyes for a moment and silently breathed out. She took a step closer to Blake and started to draw on the empathy power of her cousin Portia. She felt Blake's sadness that was evident on his face. She then slowly started to tap into Peyton's natural cupid ability to strengthen the power. She felt all sorts of things, anger at his boss for making him come in on the weekend, dread for the project he was working on, and sadness for the rejection Mel handed out to him. Mel focused on the sad feeling; it was the most prominent and also bubbled to the top of his thoughts. Mel used her own ability to read the boy's thoughts.

"_I how could I be so stupid_" Blake mentally berated himself. "_Of course she wouldn't want me. Why would one of the most powerful witches in the world want to be with a demon?"_

Mel felt bad for the fact that he was thinking like that. She really didn't mean that he was a bad person. She went back to focusing on his emotions. His sadness was growing, thinking about the young witch. Mel let a silent tear run down her invisible cheek. How could she cause so much misery for the young demon? Mel was about to stop because now she was just mad at herself, Peyton sensing that Mel was about to stop put her hand on her shoulder.

"_No Mel, keep digging. What's at the heart of the sadness?"_ Peyton said.

Mel paused for a moment and then began to concentrate on Blake. She was drawing on more and more of Peyton's cupid ability. Mel plunged herself into the sadness that was coming off of Blake in waves. She dove deeper and deeper into his emotions when suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. Mel was so over taken with what she felt she let out a gasp, causing Blake to look up from his breakfast and look around the room.

"_Mel we have to go_" Peyton said dragging her cousin down the hall.

Upon hearing the footsteps Blake jumped up and started going towards the sound down the hall.

Peyton knew Blake was following them so when they reached Chris's room at the end of the hall, she pushed Mel so she was near the wall. Blake poked his head into the room and looked around. Upon being satisfied no one was in the apartment but him he gave a shrug and walked back towards the kitchen.

Peyton let out a sigh "_That was close_" she said as she let go of Mel's hand and the two became visible again. Mel stood next to her cousin in an almost catatonic state. "_Mel, are you ok?" _Mel just stood there. Peyton grabbed Mel's hand and the two hearted back to the camp site.

The two reappeared on the beach next to their stuff. The others still off doing whatever they had gone to do before the two left.

"What the hell was that?" Peyton half yelled at her cousin. "I've never seen you just freeze like that."

Mel stared at her cousin not talking. Her eyes getting glassy with tears daring to spill over.

"He loves me" Mel finally managed to squeak out.

"Well duh" Peyton said as she cocked a hip "did you think I was just making things up?"

"No Peyton, he loves me so much it hurts. I felt that for a second, he has been feeling it for years. How can someone walk around with so much pain like that?" She questioned herself.

"You're looking at it all wrong Mel. It's not the pain he feels. He only feels the love and compassion he has for you. He is going through all that for you. That pain is nothing compared to what he would feel if you were never in his life again. His love has such a death grip because he knows you; it developed out of a friendship, a bond" Peyton explained to her cousin.

Portia and Faith were swimming out a ways from the shore.

"Parker told me about me about when Mel and her were talking, Blake apparently confessed his love for her, that's how the spell was really broken with true love's kiss" Portia was gossiping with Faith.

"So why is she all depressed then?" Faith asked.

"Something about continuously dating demons. I can't believe she thinks of Blake as a demon, Shayne was a demon, yes, but Blake come on he may have demonic powers and his mother was a demon but that doesn't really mean anything right?" Portia asked.

"Ask your mom and see how much that really matters" Faith replied.

"So not the same, Faith" Portia responded.

"I know, Blake isn't Cole, he was raised human, not as a demon but I can see why she is upset" Faith answered.

"Well it's a good thing my cupid side decided to tweak those potion pills" Portia said with a grin.

"So how are we going to slip this magical little pill past Mel?" Faith asked.

"Easy, one of us will just drop a pill in her food or drink tonight" Portia replied.

"So how does it work again? I want to make sure we aren't doing something we are going to regret" Faith responded.

"It will suppress the anger she is feeling at the world right now, sort of like how an anti-depressant allows your brain to release chemicals that make you happy, this will allow her happiness to be enhanced and eventually she won't even think about why she is mad anymore. Plus with the little extra boost I added all we have to do is get her thinking about Blake and let the cupid magic do it's, uh magic" Portia explained.

"Yea that's what I'm worried about. Why are you trying to force her to Blake, couldn't that just jeopardize any hope of a real relationship?" Faith questioned.

"Maybe if she had more than one pill but a single dose will just intensify any feelings for Blake; it's just a little bit of pheromones and minor ingredients from love potions, all her feelings will be legitimate, she will just continue to think about them more" Portia explained.

"I hope you're right about this" Faith said a little reluctantly and the two started swimming to shore.

Portia and Faith got back to shore and sat in the sand with Mel and Peyton.

"Good swim ladies?" Peyton asked.

"Better than just sitting on the beach" Portia remarked.

"Gross, there are like fish in that water. I am perfectly content sitting on the beach, thank you" Peyton replied back.

"Well should we go find the others and see if the boys managed to catch anything?" Faith asked.

"Sure, it will be nice to take a walk" Portia said as the four girls started walking down the beach.

"Well, well, did you boys manage to catch anything?" Mel said as they approached the boys.

"Actually they did. At least enough for dinner tonight" Hope replied.

"I'll even help you clean them Portia" Chris said as he dangled a bouquet of fish in front of his cousin.

"Deal" she said with a smile.

"What else do we have planned for the day and night?" Peyton asked.

"Well it's getting to be late afternoon, why don't we head back to the site and just hang out for a bit, get things ready for dinner and a campfire" H.J. instructed.

"I am not touching anything dead, slimy, scaly, crawly, or gross" Peyton reiterated to her family.

"We know Peyton" Wyatt said as he brushed past the high maintenance girl.

* * *

Remember, please leave a review. - Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Camping, who knew right? Anyway hope everyone is liking the story so far. It's about to be picking up here in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chris and H.J. were cleaning the fish, while Portia got things ready to cook dinner. Faith was building up a fire with Hope sort of helping.

"Stack upright Hope, fire needs to breath from the bottom" Faith said as she would rearrange the wood Hope put in the pit.

"I am so much better at using the fire for sm'ores than building it" Hope said discouraged and went to sit by the other girls.

"Alright" Peyton said as she starts digging in the cooler "I'm making margaritas!" she exclaimed holding up a bottle of tequila.

"Ooo yummy" Mel replied as Peyton dug out a large pitcher to mix them in.

Peyton mixed up the concoction and poured her and Mel a glass. "You guys want any?" she asked to the guys in the group. "Well if you're offering" H.J. replied.

Peyton poured 3 more glasses and the Halliwells that were of age enjoyed their cool drinks.

Faith eyed Mel's glass and felt the small pill Portia had given her, the one that would help Mel realize her feelings for Blake. She started over towards her cousin and casually sat down next to her intended target. When Mel set the drink down on the bench between her and Faith, the younger girl dropped the pill into the open container; a light pink glow emanated from within the cup and quickly faded before Mel grabbed it for another drink.

"Alright what's the plan for tonight" Mel said looking at Faith.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Faith asked, feeling she had been caught.

"You know for this camping excursion you were all so desperate to get me on" Mel said taking another swig of the margarita.

"Oh um, we can make sm'ores and star gaze and tell ghost stories" Faith responded.

"Ghost stories, really Faith?" Portia asked as she started putting fish on the grill.

"Ok well we can skip those" she said with a grin and then got up to walk over to her twin.

The group ate and got a fire going, and soon it was getting dark out.

"Mmm give me some of that chocolaty graham cracker goodness" Wyatt said as he put a marshmallow on a stick and put it near the fire.

"Now you see the key to proper sm'ore making is to gently brown the outside in an even fashion" he stated as he slowly rotated the sweet.

"Nope, burn it, to a crisp. Set it ablaze and then blow it out" Parker said as she stuck hers in the middle of the fire.

"Alright well enough of the marshmallow technique talk. You're being pretty quiet Mel" H.J. said.

"Hmm oh just thinking about things. Thanks for bringing me out here guys, this has been a great day, I feel better already" she said putting a small smile on her face.

"Not as good as you'll be in a little bit" Portia said to herself as she put together a sm'ore with the love pill inside. "Here Mel the marshmallow is too burnt for me, I know you like them more crispy" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Portia" Mel said taking a bite.

"You're welcome" the young cupid said with a devilish grin.

The group hung around the campfire, talking about work and school, laughing about different things and even spent some time looking at the stars.

"Well I don't mean to be a drag guys but I need my beauty sleep" Hope said as she stood up.

"Yea I'm going to turn in too" Parker said as she started going towards her and Portia's tent.

"Oh you guys are no fun" Faith said as she inched closed to the fire and then let out a yawn. "Ok maybe you do have the right idea.

"Wyatt, why don't you Chris and I just secure some things up and let's all turn in, we had a long day" H.J. said.

"Good idea" Peyton said standing up and stretching. Mel stood up and followed her cousin to the tent they would share.

"You ok Mel, you were pretty quiet tonight." Peyton asked.

"Yea I'm fine, I just can't stop thinking about Blake, not just what we did this afternoon but everything. I don't know it's weird" Mel stated.

"Well you finally felt what he feels for you, maybe this is just an aftershock of emotion from that, I'm sure you'll be fine by tomorrow" Peyton said as she crawled into her sleeping bag.

"Yea maybe" Mel responded as she followed suit.

Mel fell asleep quickly. She soon started dreaming, and found herself dreaming about Blake. She could feel all of the emotions from the day before come flooding back, only the feeling of love was stronger. Mel could feel his touch, smell his scent, and feel his breath on her cheek. She wanted so badly for him to kiss her, finally in her dream she got tired of waiting and went to kiss him, but when she leaned in he wasn't there. Suddenly she was alone in her dream.

Mel's eyes opened gently. She had to see him. If she didn't she would explode. She looked over to make sure her cousin was still asleep and orbed out of the tent.

She appeared in Blake, Chris, and Wyatt's apartment and started walking down the hall. She passed a mirror and caught a glimpse at herself.

"Ugh camping clothes are not the idea I have for this" she said quietly to herself and then concentrated until her clothes faded and left her with purple silk shorts and a matching lacey camisole. "Much better" she said and then gently pushed open the door to Blake's room"

Mel walked in and saw the young man sleeping soundly. She strode up to the edge of the bed and sat down, taking a moment to take in the sight of him.

Blake felt the side of the bed sink and slowly stirred. He opened his eyes to see Mel sitting on his bed. Blake pushed himself up groggily.

"Mel?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Mel couldn't think of what to say she looked at the man who had been there her entire life; her brothers' best friend, her friend. Mel could feel the emotions stirring around inside her, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a small breath, and then she leaned in and kissed Blake. The kiss was soft and sensual, their lips moved in absolute harmony and in sync the two pulled away hesitantly. A spark was lit between the two as they looked at each other in the dark, then Mel lunged at Blake and crashed her lips on top of his, pushing him back down against the bed and straddling him. The second kiss was passionate and fiery, Mel ran her hands down Blake's bare torso, his hands moved up her sides slightly lifting her silk top.

Blake's brain caught up with him in that moment and he opened his eyes and pulled back. "Mel, Mel stop" he said.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked slightly panting. She pulled back and Blake sat up.

"What's going on? What is all of this?" he questioned.

"I had to see you. I just, I don't know I just felt that I needed to feel you next to me this very second" Mel explained.

"But you didn't even want to talk to me a few days ago, and now you're in my bed wearing… that" he gestured to her clothes.

"Don't you like it?" Mel asked with a dangerous sideways grin.

"Oh no I like it, that's sort of the problem" he said. "Look Mel, I'm just confused where this is suddenly coming from."

"Blake, I know it surprises me too, but it's real and from the heart and so, so genuine. I want you Blake and I want to be with you" Mel said as she put her hand on his cheek.

Blake turned his head and kissed her palm. His dreams finally came true, she loved him back. He started kissing up her arm, then her clavicle, up her neck, across her jaw and finally her lips. Slowly and softly he kissed her, she rolled to the side pulling him on top of her. Blake's hand snaked down to her hips, the tank top she had on was slowly being pushed up from his motions. Mel wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed deeper into the kiss. She started running her hands over his bare chest and abdomen, memorizing everything about how he felt.

* * *

_Whoop whoop! Finally, they get together! Please review. - Thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dun dun dun! Oh Mel, oh Blake, what did you two do? Ha Ha, I probably should have put a warning at the begining of that last chapter, but I figured it was nothing worse than what was on the show. Anyway, how you all are liking the story so far. Let's keep it moving shall we.**_

* * *

Peyton woke up the next morning and stretched. She yawned and then rolled over to find Mel was gone. Peyton crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked outside.

"Morning Peyton" H.J. said as he saw her get out of the tent.

"Hey H.J. have you seen Mel?" she asked walking up to him.

"No not yet but Parker and Hope went down to the lake, she might be with them" he stated.

"Oh ok, I'll check there" she said walking towards the water.

Hope and Parker were walking on the edge of the water and gently digging in the sand with their toes.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mel, she wasn't in the tent when I got up" Peyton asked approaching them.

"I haven't seen her yet this morning, but Faith and Portia were up and gone before we were up too so she might be with them" Hope explained.

"Oh well then, I think I'll go get dressed and maybe they will be back soon" Peyton said as she walked back towards the campsite. Something did not feel right about this. Peyton got back into her tent and sat down. She closed her eyes and started sensing for her cousin. A second later Peyton's eyes shot open.

"Why can't I sense her?" she asked herself.

"Who are you trying to sense?" Portia asked unzipping the tent and climbing in.

"Mel, I woke up this morning and she was gone" Peyton explained.

"Maybe she just went to meet somebody" Portia shrugged.

"Who would she be meeting?" Peyton asked eyeing her sister suspiciously

"No idea, got to find Faith" she exclaimed as she abruptly turned around a walked out.

Peyton stood up and followed her youngest sister as she walked over to Faith.

"Alright, what did you two do?" she asked eyeing the two girls.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Portia replied.

"Because the only two people in this family who can lie are Mel and Chris, now what did you do?" she repeated.

"I slipped Mel a love potion" Portia admitted "but not a full one, I only gave her enough to really amplify her emotions."

"When?" Peyton asked.

"When I made her that sm'ore last night" Portia admitted sheepishly.

"Wait what? I slipped one into her margarita glass last night!" Faith exclaimed.

"Hold on a second, you two gave Mel a double dose of a pheromone enhanced emotional amplifier only a few hours apart? Do you know what that can do!" Peyton all but screamed.

"No" Faith stated simply.

"Portia" Peyton said looking at her sister.

"What, it can't do that much damage" Portia stated.

"Yes it can, Mel no longer is in control of what her emotions want. She only realized she loves Blake yesterday, now those emotions are going to be pushed to the front of her mind and amplified. This could cause serious trouble, and what happens when it wears off?" Peyton explained.

"We need to find her. Look I'll tell the guys without telling them too much. You two are so in it big this time. Get Parker and Hope, it's time to blow this pop stand" Peyton said as she went to talk to the males of the family.

Portia and Faith went down to the water to get Hope and Parker.

"Guys we've got to go" Peyton said walking up to the boys.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Look I don't have the details, but Mel is gone and while I can guarantee it's not a depression thing, we need to find her quickly" Peyton explained.

"Sense for her" H.J. said.

"I tried I can't find her" Peyton explained.

"You don't think she went to the underworld do you?" Wyatt asked worried.

"No she wouldn't have done something like that, we just need to get back to town and start looking for her" Peyton tried to explain without saying too much.

"What aren't you telling us Peyton?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"A lot Chris, but now is not the time, lets pack up and move out" Peyton said as she started walking towards her sisters and cousins.

Wyatt looked at the campsite, then looked around to make sure nobody was around. Using his powers all the things were packed up and loaded into the truck in an instant.

"First off personal gain, second off I thought we weren't going to use magic on this camping trip" Chris scolded him.

"Answer one, I'm not worried about personal gain when I have to search for my sister, answer two, we weren't using magic because of Mel and she isn't here so there" Wyatt said, sticking his tongue out to drive his point home.

"Ready to go" Wyatt shouted at the girls.

"You guys drive into town, check any of Mel's hang outs on the way" Peyton said as Hope got into her brother's vehicle and Parker got into Wyatt's pick up. "Faith, Portia and I will go directly to the attic. Peyton said and hearted away, Faith and Portia follow close behind.

"I just can't believe you two, we need to find her" Peyton said as she got out scrying materials.

"What should we do?" Faith asked.

"You two are going to start making a potion to counter-act your little love pill" Peyton said as she started unfolding the map.

"Peyton you are freaking out over nothing, just chill out and let nature run its course" Portia replied.

"Portia you don't get it. Once this pill wears off, Mel's feelings for Blake might disappear all-together. She will never feel for him what she feels now, you may have ruined their relationship before it even began!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Then why do we want to make a 'cure' for it?" Faith asked.

"Because the shorter the amount of time she is under the spell the better chance her emotions have of remaining there for Blake" Peyton explained.

"Look, she has to be with Blake, why doesn't one of us just pop over there and check the place out" Portia said.

"I'll go you two stay working on the potion" Peyton said as she hearted out.

Peyton appeared in the boys' apartment. "Blake?" she called. "Blake, are you here?" she said as she started walking down the hallway. Peyton passed the bathroom in the hallway which was Blake's. She heard the water running, and people talking. She figured one of the voices was Blake's because it was his bathroom, but wasn't sure of the other one she just hoped it was Mel, and hoped both of them could forgive her for what she was about to do.

"Blake!" Peyton said as she opened up the door into the steamy bathroom.

"Peyton?" Blake said in surprise as he poked his head out of the shower curtain. "What are you doing in here?" he said with a little bit of anger.

"I'm looking for Mel and since I heard voices in here I'm really hoping she is in there with you… and I can't believe I am saying that" Peyton said with slight disgust.

Blake took a sideways glance at Mel so Peyton wouldn't notice. Mel was standing in the shower shaking her head to tell Blake not to say anything to Peyton.

"Why would Mel be here with me? Especially in the shower, I mean that would imply something, you know. I was just talking to myself. Going over scripting for a commercial we have to shoot this week" Blake said calmly. He didn't like lying especially to the Halliwells but Mel didn't want him to say anything.

"Prove it" Peyton said crossing her arms.

"Um, what?" Blake questioned.

"Pull back the shower curtain" Peyton replied.

"I would but I'm sort of naked on the other side here" Blake responded.

Peyton grabbed a towel and threw it at him. Blake was panicking on the inside, they were busted for sure.

Almost as fast as Blake wrapped the towel around himself Peyton pulled back the shower curtain, to find nothing there. Blake looked over and was just as surprised as Peyton was disappointed. He didn't see any orbs or hearts, and Peyton would for sure have noticed those.

"Uh see, I told you. Just me in here" Blake said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well if you see Mel please let us know, and as a precaution don't let her see you first maybe" Peyton said.

"Okay, why?" Blake said, obviously he had already seen Mel.

"It's a long story but basically my sister and cousin did something stupid and now I have to fix it, but we will save the day. Please let us know if you see her" Peyton said as she left the apartment and went back to the attic.

"What was that all about?" Mel asked as she became visible again.

Blake jumped back startled. "So that's what you did" he said with a grin.

"Well yea, couldn't let her know I was in here. I just want to have some fun just you and me first. It's sort of exciting sneaking around." She said playfully as she walked her fingers up his bare chest.

"Yea, and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure I'm quite ready to tell Chris and Wyatt. I'm nervous about how they're going to react" Blake said honestly.

"They're my brothers and while they might be upset at first, I know they really aren't going to do anything stupid. Just a couple of days of sneaking around will be fun." Mel said seductively.

"Well when you say it like that" Blake said as his arms went around her waist "how can I argue" he said as he kissed her.

"So what do you think Peyton meant by all of that?" Mel asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Not sure, but I'm glad she didn't stick around long" Blake said in between kisses on Mel's collar bone.

"Mmm me too" Mel said with a giggle as she tilted her head to the side to allow Blake access to her neck.

* * *

**_Gosh I just find those two so cute, sigh. Anyway, time for you to leave a review. - Thanks_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey look another chapter. **_

_**Remember even if you are reading this a long time after it has been posted feel free to comment and let me know how it is.**_

_**Let's see how the kids are doing...**_

* * *

Back in the attic Faith and Portia were joined by the rest of the family.

"Hey guys, where's Peyton?" Chris asked.

"She went to your apartment to see if Mel was there" Faith said not looking up from her potion ingredients.

"Ok, why would she do that?" Chris asked. "How is that a logical place to look?"

"Well because you and Wyatt live there. Why wouldn't that be a logical place to check" Portia said interrupting Faith, she was going to try and avoid the scorn of Chris and Wyatt for as long as she could.

Peyton appeared back in the attic. "Alright Mel isn't there." She said tapering off slightly when she saw Chris and Wyatt were in the attic too. "Wow you guys got back fast."

"Uh huh, now why would Mel be at our apartment when we aren't there?" Wyatt questioned.

"Well because, you DO live there she probably felt comfortable going there" Peyton tried to explain.

"You suck at lying" Chris said crossing his arms.

"Well that's good because I'm not lying" Peyton said trying to save herself.

"Sure you're not. Now, Peyton we can do this the easy way or the magic way" Wyatt said going over to the book.

"That spell lasts for 24 hours, I don't think you want me telling the truth for that long" Peyton stated.

"Ah ha so you are lying" Chris said.

"Not lying so much as omitting" she responded.

"Peyton tell us, now" Wyatt and Chris said standing in front of their cousin.

Peyton stood there for a moment and then started to grin. "I can't. Just as you are bound by confidentiality for your charges, so am I" she said relieved.

"What's that even mean?" H.J. said chiming in.

"I can't tell you why I would look there for Mel because it could potentially be a cupid issue, so let me and the girls do the work on finding her and you three can…" Peyton stopped for a second while she thought of something the boys could do.

"May I make a suggestion" an unknown voice said as blue orbs appeared.

"Sandra, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"Well it's that time Wyatt. I told you, you would be called upon to watch over me while I wait to pass my powers onto the new Elder" Sandra said.

"But now? Mel is missing!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"And the girls and I will find her, and you three will take care of Sandra, crisis averted" Peyton said stepping in.

"Why now?" Wyatt asked in a pleading way.

"Because we exist to make your lives miserable" Sandra said in a patronizing way.

"Ok so we are going to split up and look for Mel. Parker, can you bring the book down to the kitchen, I think it's best to leave the boys to protect Sandra in the Attic" Peyton said taking control.

Once in the kitchen the younger girls turned to Peyton. "So what is the plan?" Hope asked.

"Finish the potion, find Mel and give her the antidote to whatever it was that Faith and Portia gave her in the first place" Peyton said opening up the Book of Shadows.

"Ok, so how are we going to find Mel?" Hope asked.

"That's what you and I are going to figure out while Portia and Faith finish up that potion, Parker, can try scrying again for Mel and maybe you can try writing a spell that could help us find her. I just don't understand how that love potion could block her from being found?" Peyton said.

"Maybe Mel is doing it herself?" Parker said as she started spinning the crystal. "She could be magically blocking everybody."

"What I don't get is why she wasn't with Blake. I mean that should be her main goal, to seek him out and be with him" Portia said putting in another ingredient that made the potion start to bubble.

"That should be her goal shouldn't it?" Peyton said curiously. "H.J. what are you doing down here you're supposed to be upstairs with Wyatt and Chris" she said to her cousin as he came around the corner.

"I'm getting snacks, you can't protect an Elder without snacks" H.J. responded as he went through the cupboards "Besides how else was I supposed to find out that you guys slipped Mel a love potion and now can't find her because she is supposed to be hyper stalking Blake" he said casually.

"She isn't supposed to be stalking him, she is supposed to be in love with him" Portia replied.

"Well duh, but you really think you needed a potion for that. Do you not remember when she was like 13 and she clearly had the hugest crush on him. Although Mel seemed to have a lot of crushes between middle school and high school if I recall" he said with a grin.

"Look don't tell Wyatt or Chris yet, we don't want or need them freaking out about this right now" Peyton said pleading.

"I won't say anything, but you guys need to get that antidote to her ASAP, love spells can be dangerous, not like I need to tell you guys that" he said looking at the cupids.

"Thanks, now go upstairs before something happens, and call if you guys need anything, no telling what sorts of creatures can sense an Elder being down here" Peyton replied.

"I got her, well sort of" Parker said looking up from the map. I have an area, but not really an exact location."

"That must mean the pills are wearing off" Faith replied with worry in her tone.

"Is that potion ready to go?" Peyton asked.

"Yes" Portia replied.

"Ok good. Portia and Faith you two are with me, Parker and Hope, help out the boys. With any luck we can save the day twice" Peyton replied. "Parker, where should we start?"

"Down town near the Black Building, but it could be anywhere from 5-7 blocks around that place that she could be" Parker replied.

"Hey it's a start. Come on you two let's fix this" Peyton said and the 3 teleported out.

"Can you sense anything yet?" Peyton asked Faith as they were walking around.

"It's like I get a blip and then poof, it's gone" she replied. "Let's go up a block and make a pass up there."

"We already searched that block, we've already searched all these blocks and nothing" Portia said in defeat.

"Portia, do you think you could use your empathy power, I mean a love that strong should be putting out some major vibes, maybe it could get us going in the right direction" Peyton suggested.

"I've been trying, but all I can sense is this general area, and to be honest I'm not sure if it is even Mel I'm feeling" Portia replied.

"That's it, you two keep looking around here, use any means necessary… within reason. I'm getting Blake, his apartment is close by and he is causing this mess, the least he can do is help us look." Peyton said frustrated and took off walking down an alley to heart into Blake's apartment.

"Alright Blake, we need your help and like now" Peyton said appearing in the living room. "Blake? Where are you?" Suddenly Peyton heard the hallway door open up and giggling coming from down the hallway.

Blake and Mel walked out into the hall, Blake had on boxers, and Mel was wearing one of Blake's t-shirts. Both stopped dead when they saw Peyton in the living room.

"I'm going to save you… and then I'm going to kill you, both of you. Come on, we have to fix this now!" Peyton said grabbing Mel's hand and beaming out.

Peyton and Mel appeared in Mel's bedroom. "Here put these on" Peyton said digging some shorts out of a drawer. Once Mel had the shorts on Peyton grabbed her and started dragging her to the kitchen.

"Peyton, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Mel asked.

"Yes, after you drink this" Peyton said giving her a potion.

"How about you tell me and then I drink it" Mel replied.

"You're under a love spell from two intruding teens who couldn't let love run its course, drink." Peyton said. "Faith, Portia I have Mel, come back to the Manor" she called out knowing they would hear her.

Mel took the vial and downed the potion.

"Ok, mind elaborating? Whoa I feel funny." Mel said sitting down and putting her head between her knees.

"Alright Peyton, what the hell is going on?" Blake said shimmering in fully dressed now. "Mel" he said going to her side.

Peyton proceeded to tell them about the pheromone boosted pills that Portia and Faith made and slipped to her.

"So, all that, everything I was feeling for Blake was because of that potion?" Mel asked, the realization of the day's events were catching up with her.

"No sweetie, your feelings were real, remember down by the lake can you remember that feeling?" Peyton said grabbing Mel's hands.

H.J. appeared in the kitchen, "Help" he said as a darklighter appeared behind him.

Peyton hearted out of the way of an arrow. She reappeared behind the darklighter, jumping on his back she put him in a choke hold.

Mel was up in an instant and conjured an atheme and stabbed the darklighter.

"Upstairs" H.J. said as he orbed out.

Mel and Peyton hearted out the kitchen, leaving Blake alone.

When the three got to the attic they saw Hope orb an arrow which ended up in the darklighter who fired it, while Faith deflected another arrow which ended up in the wall. On the other side of the room, Portia used her heart blasts to vanquish two other darklighters. Parker was in front of some boxes and chairs, Mel and Peyton could see Sandra hidden behind there. "Wyatt, Chris!" Mel said trying to run to her brothers who were unconscious on the floor, each with an arrow sticking out of them. Tapping into Chris's electrokinesis Mel was able to blast the two remaining darklighters.

Mel and H.J. ran over to Chris and Wyatt to start healing them. Peyton ran towards Parker and Sandra.

"I'm just so over this day" she said helping Sandra up from the floor. Wyatt and Chris also stood up once they had been fully healed.

"At least you found Mel" Portia said cheerfully.

"You two, need to run" Mel said turning around looking at Portia and Faith, electricity once again swarming her body.

Portia and Faith ran out of the attic and down the stairs.

"Alright enough, Peyton, now you have to explain everything." Chris said crossing his arms.

"Well it's complicated, and to be honest, I don't think it's really my information to share" she said looking at Mel.

"Look all you need to know is Faith and Portia did something stupid which caused me go off and do something even more stupid because I couldn't control my emotions" Mel explained. "But the rest of it isn't your business."

"Great, well those two are in trouble. Ok, so Sandra, about this next Elder who is supposed to get your powers, how do we find this person" Wyatt said, he too was getting exhausted from everything going on during the day.

"They will find me" Sandra replied, content as ever.

"Great. Ok, so obviously we need to speed this process along, any ideas?" Wyatt pleaded.

"Look Wyatt, everything will work out how it's supposed to" Sandra replied putting her hands on Wyatt's shoulders.

"Ok time to regroup. Mel is back, check that off the list. Faith and Portia need to be talked to. Mel, Peyton, since you two seem content with keeping the whole story from all of us you two get to talk to Faith and Portia, without frying them with electricity" Chris said pointing at Mel.

"And lastly, we need to find this new Elder" H.J. said walking up to the group. "And we have no idea who it is, where they are, or if they even know what magic is."

"Why don't you start off by just doing what you normally do, helping innocents" Sandra suggested.

"What you want us to just randomly start scrying for evil?" Parker chimed in.

"You know, I have always wanted to walk around San Francisco, how about we just get out of here for a bit" Sandra suggested.

The group just stared at her. "Um, is that even legal?" H.J. asked.

"What do I care, I'm retiring" Sandra said as her robes turned into orbs, when they disappeared she was in civilian clothing to blend in with the rest of the city. "I've always wanted to try a corn dog" she said walking towards the attic door.

"This isn't happening. Alright, Parker and H.J, you go with Sandra, out in the open you should be ok, no alley ways, no using powers and the first sign of trouble you call someone, ok?" Wyatt said.

"At least having a big family helps with the divide and conquer thing" H.J. said as he walked out the door after Parker and Sandra.

Wyatt and Chris walked downstairs. Hope was watching Peyton and Mel read Portia and Faith the riot act, so Chris and Wyatt went outside to get some air and process things.

"Do you understand how much this could have seriously screwed things up?" Peyton ranted. "Love is not something you mess with, I expected you to know better than that Portia."

"We were just trying to help. We didn't think it would cause any problems" Faith said pleading with her cousins.

"Let's just dismiss the whole personal gain factor for a second here. Emotions and feelings are private things. You don't just meddle with them because you think you know better" Mel said.

"But you clearly have these feelings for Blake anyway. I don't really see what the problem is here" Portia replied.

"You don't see what the problem is? Do you know what I did while I was tripping on your magical roofie? Mel started to scream. "I may never be able to look Blake in the eyes again. You've ruined any chance of us being together!" she said as she orbed out.

"I didn't think we would hurt anyone" Portia said putting her head down as a tear started to form.

"Actions have consequences Portia. We may be cupids but we don't control love, we grow it and nurture it until people are ready" Peyton explained.

"Is Mel going to forgive us?" Faith asked. "Do you think they really won't ever end up together?

"I'm sure in time" Peyton said. "Mel just needs to cool down, it doesn't change what happened, but hopefully the feelings are still there; for both of them."

"She's not actually mad at us you know" Portia replied wiping her eyes. "I could feel it, she is mad at herself. She blames herself for not realizing she loved Blake sooner."

"Give her some space, I'm sure she'll be back soon" Peyton said as she walked out to talk to Wyatt and Chris.

"Alright, those two are taken care of. Mel took off, I think she needs some alone time" she said.

"Can you fill us in on anything right now?" Wyatt asked.

"Faith and Portia slipped Mel a double dose of a love potion. They thought they were helping her sort out her feelings and get over Shane" Peyton explained. "But of course things went wrong. I can't really tell you anymore because I don't think Mel would want me to."

"Those two are grounded. I don't know how, but I'm going to find a way to ground them" Wyatt replied.

"Where is Mel now?" Chris asked.

"She orbed off, but I think it's best she is alone right now. I think you two should go catch up with Parker and H.J. so you can watch over Sandra. I'll stay here and wait for Mel and keep tabs on the troublesome twosome in there" Peyton said as she pointed over her shoulder.

"If she's gone for more than an hour, call us" Wyatt said and the two Witchlighters orbed off.

Peyton walked back into the house "Wait a second, where's Blake?" she asked her sister and cousin.

"Wait Blake was here?" Portia asked.

"Yea he came over just after I gave Mel the antidote" Peyton replied. "Hope have you seen him?"

"He wasn't here when I came downstairs" Hope responded.

"This day keeps getting better" Peyton said "I should find him and talk to him. Can I trust you two won't get in anymore trouble today?" she asked looking at Portia and Faith. The two replied with a nod.

"Alright, Hope can you sense Mel?" Peyton asked.

"She is at Golden Gate Park" Hope responded after a moment.

"Good at least we know where she is. Keep checking on her, if she isn't back before I return we'll go looking for her. Hope you keep an eye on these two. No book, no potions, spells, dodge ball, nothing. You two are banned from magic until either I or Chris and Wyatt get back." And with that Peyton left the manor in a heart.

* * *

Wasn't that great? Or maybe not? How will I know if you don't leave a review. - Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh my, we are almost done with the story. That's awesome and sad all at the same time. I hope I can write some more Charmed stories, I am sort of drafting out high school one-shots for all the kids, but all I have written is the one for Melinda, I sort of have a plot for Chris and maybe the twins but nothing jotted down yet.**_

_**Anyway, hope you guys are liking the story, and remember to leave a review.**_

* * *

"Wow, who knew an Elder would want to ride on a rocketboat?" H.J. said after they got off of a ride at the pier.

"That was invigorating" Sandra said as she stepped off the boat.

"That's where you guys were, we were looking everywhere" Chris said running up to the group with Wyatt close behind him.

"We've just been sight-seeing, and taking in some rides. We were just going to go get Sandra her corn dog" H.J. told his cousins.

"I think it's best we just get going" Wyatt said as he turned to talk to Sandra. "Where did she go?" Wyatt asked looking around frantically.

The four witches looked all around and couldn't see where they're charge had gone.

"Oh this is really not good" Parker said with fear in her voice.

"Alright split up, H.J. North, Wyatt South, Parker East and I'll go west" Chris said as the group split up to scour the pier.

"I'll take a corn dog please" Sandra said at the corn dog vendor.

"That will be $4" the vendor man said holding up the corn dog.

Sandra forgot she didn't have any money to pay the man.

"Here you go" a hand holding out the money to the corn dog man. The vendor handed the corn dog to Sandra and turned away. "You've got to try it with mustard."

"What are you doing here?" Sandra asked as she put mustard on the corn dog.

"You really shouldn't be out by yourself; bad things can happen to you. But I am here because I have a proposition for you" Blake replied as he guided Sandra towards some benches.

"How did you even find me?" Sandra asked as she started eating her deep fried treat.

"Please, an Elders power is pretty intense. I caught your aura when I was at the Halliwell's a little bit ago. But anyway, I know why you're here and I have an offer to make" Blake replied.

"I don't deal with demons" Sandra retorted "No matter who protects them, or how un-demon like they are."

"Only my powers come from my demon half, the rest of me, well I'll let me reputation speak for itself. Sandra, what if I told you I want you to transfer your Elder powers to me?" Blake asked.

"I would say no" Sandra said snidely.

"Listen, something happened with Mel and I. We can't go back to the way things were before, and I don't think she will ever want to see me again after today. I need to leave, but I also need to know she will be alright" Blake said explaining everything.

"There is no way a demon could ever become an Elder" Sandra said throwing her stick in the trash.

"Maybe not, but if I stripped my powers first, then I could take on the Elder powers. Do some good in this world on top of it. I can't live without her, being up there may be the only way I can get out of her life and she can move on" Blake reasoned.

"If you love her so much, why are you running?" Sandra asked.

"I love her yes, but she has made it obvious that she doesn't love me, anything she felt for me was because of a love potion her cousins made. I have the memories of one amazing day in my head, and that will be enough to satisfy me for eternity. She deserves to truly be in love and be happy. I can't watch her be with someone else, not here anyway. At least if I can check up on her I will know that she is alright" Blake explained.

"You have a good soul Blake. And seeing as how we are no closer to finding someone to take my Elder powers, this maybe what was destined all along" Sandra replied. "I will give you my powers."

Back in the Manor Blake shimmered in with Sandra's orb close behind.

"Alright so now we have to make a power stripping potion to get rid of my demonic powers" Blake said as he walked over to the Book of Shadows. The book launched itself off of its stand.

"What? I've looked at that thing a hundred times. What is it doing?" Blake said startled.

"Let me help" Sandra said as she walked over and picked up the book and brought it back to its place.

Hope came up the stairs to check out what the noise was. "Oh your back Sandra, where is everybody else?" she asked.

"Still at the pier, Blake here said he would look over me" Sandra said with a smile.

"Did Peyton find you?" Hope asked eyeing Blake.

"No why?" Blake responded.

"She wanted to talk to you about, what happened. Mel came back about 10 minutes ago, she is in her room" Hope said emphasizing that Mel was back. "I think you should really talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to me" Blake said.

"But do you want to talk to her?" Hope questioned.

"Of course I do but…" Blake started and then was interrupted by Hope.

"But nothing, you are going to talk to her" she stated with daggers in her eyes.

"Ok then. I'll be right back" he said looking at Sandra "Keep an eye on her for me" he said to Hope as he walked out. Hope telepathically sent a message to her sister saying that Blake and Sandra were here and to let the others know. Faith responded back that she wasn't allowed to use magic per Peyton.

There was a knock at Mel's door.

"It's open" she replied exhaustedly as she sat at her table sketching.

"Hey" Blake said as he walked in and closed the door. He stood awkwardly for a minute and then walked over to Mel's bed and sat down. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better" Mel replied, still not making eye contact with the half demon.

"Look Mel, I… I just want you to know that everything, it was…" Blake paused trying to find the words.

"A mistake, embarrassing, not supposed to happen?" Mel supplied with anger growing in her voice.

"No damn it, it really meant something to me" Blake said almost shouting. "I told you I loved you Mel, and you pushed me away. Then the next thing I know you were in bed with me, looking amazing smelling amazing, and you seemed to genuinely want to be with me. I thought you had changed your mind, that you actually did feel something for me, how was I supposed to know that you got dosed with a love potion?" Blake asked. "I'm sorry for how it happened, but not that it happened. My feelings for you are still there."

"Blake" Mel started to say.

"No, let me, let me just get this out. My feelings are there. But I know you don't feel the same way. I can't be around you and watch you be with another man, it will kill me. I love you Mel, with every fiber of my being, every thought it my head, every emotion in by heart. I want you to be happy, even if that means I can't ever see you again" Blake said with emotion becoming increasingly evident in his voice.

"What are you saying?" Mel said with tears in her eyes, though she was still not looking at him.

"I'm going away. So you don't have to be upset when you see me, and so I don't have to fall apart when I see you. You don't have to worry about me anymore Mellie" Blake said as a tear escaped from his watering eyes.

Mel was crying. This wasn't what she wanted right. She couldn't even look at the man sitting next to her, but what did she feel for him? "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as I leave this room" Blake replied.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Blake stood up to leave. Mel stood up, she faced him but still could not bring her eyes to meet his. Mel opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

Blake walked up to the young beautiful girl. "One for the road" he said as he tilted her chin and kissed her softly. "I love you" he whispered quietly as he pulled away from the brunette. He turned and walked out the door.

Mel looked up through her tears. "Wait" she said, her voice harsh and gravely, but Blake was gone.

* * *

_**Gasp, ugh, WHY! I seriously love Blake, I'm not sure who I modeled him after but I just love the character.**_

_**So, um leave a review... pretty please?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**OMG It's time for the last chapter! Thanks for coming along for this ride with me, I'm not sure if I'll have any stories up anytime soon but at least there is closure on this one for me now. Thanks for reading, and remember even if you are reading this 20 years from now, please leave me a review.**_

* * *

Mel ran to her door hoping he was still in the hallway. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to everyone, she hoped. "Blake" she called; no answer. "Blake" she said again. She turned at the sound of steps coming down from the attic.

"He just went upstairs to keep an eye on Sandra and help her finish a potion. Now I'm going to let the rest of the crew know that they are back here" Hope said as she orbed out.

Mel ran towards the stairs. She climbed the stairs to the attic. "Wait" she said as she saw Blake holding a vile as Sandra filled it with a potion.

"Mel its fine, you don't have to say anything. I won't be here much longer" Blake said not looking at the young witch.

Mel walked over towards Sandra so she could look Blake in the eye. As she approached, she saw the book was on the page for a power stripping potion.

"What is this? Why did you make a power stripping potion?" Mel asked looking at Blake and Sandra.

"Blake wants my Elder powers so he decided to strip his demonic powers out so I could transfer mine to him" Sandra explained.

"No, if he becomes an Elder, I'll never see him again" Mel said.

"He makes it sound as if you don't want to see him at all" Sandra replied.

"Don't do it Blake" Mel said turning towards the young manticore.

"Mel, I want you to be happy, but I can't bear to watch you be with anyone else. It's the only way" Blake explained.

"Or I could be with you" Mel said silently.

Blake's eyes widened.

"That kiss; right before you left my room. I felt it, I felt everything, and it was more powerful than that love potion Faith and Portia gave me. I love you Blake and I don't think I can live without you" Mel explained as she started to smile.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked grabbing Mel's hands.

"Positive" Mel replied as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Sandra, but I'm afraid I can't become an Elder" Blake said as he wrapped his arms around Mel.

"I understand Blake" Sandra replied with a smile. "But now, who am I going to pass my powers on to?"

"Can I make a suggestion?" A voice out of nowhere came as white lights swirled in the middle of the room.

* * *

"So you're sure you can do this right? It's not like a breach of contract or conflicting interests?" Blake asked the ghostly member in the middle of the attic.

"It's a perfect idea; the Elders need someone up there who isn't just going to follow blindly. They need a new perspective on things" Mel said looking as her deceased Aunt Prue.

"Plus if this is going to happen" Prue said pointing between Blake and Mel "You're going to need someone on your side up there."

"Will we ever get to see you again?" Mel asked curiously.

"Honey, you just said I don't follow the rules, of course you will see me again. Maybe not every time you summon me, but I'm going to come down and see all of you as much as I can" Prue said as she gave her niece a hug.

Sounds could be heard coming up the stairs to the attic. The rest of the Halliwell gang was well on their way.

"We thought you got abducted" Wyatt said walking in and seeing Sandra was alright.

"I've been perfectly fine, I even got my corn dog that I wanted" Sandra replied.

"Aunt Prue, what are you doing here?" Parker asked looking at her Aunt.

"I found my replacement" Sandra said proudly.

"And you are all here to watch me become an Elder" Prue replied.

"But Mom and our Aunts aren't here!" Exclaimed Peyton who had made it back to the manor.

"It's alright, like I told Mel, I'll still be around as much as I can. They'll see me again, you'll all see me again" Prue said happily.

"Ready to do this Ms. Halliwell?" Sandra asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Prue said facing Sandra.

Sandra closed her eyes and started speaking in a language none of the Halliwell children could identify. Sandra's body became engulfed in orbs, the orbs floated up and out of her body and into Prue. Prue glowed a magnificent blue color. When the light faded her clothes had changed to Elder robes. The crew looked over at Sandra who started fading from their sight. "It is done, blessed be young ones" she said as she disappeared from their sight.

"See you all as soon as I can" Prue said as she orbed out.

The nine cousins just stood there for a moment. Finally H.J. spoke up.

"Alright so recap, Faith and Portia drugged Mel causing her to run off, we found Mel and gave her the antidote to what you two gave her. Sandra came down and needed protection so she could pass on her powers, even though we had no leads on who would receive her powers, we fought off darklighters , almost died, took Sandra to the pier, went on rides, lost her, found her here and she passed her powers on to our dead Aunt who is now an Elder. Did I cover everything?" H.J. asked.

"I think that about sums it up" Faith said looking at her brother.

Portia turned to Mel "Do you forgive us?" she asked looking between Mel and Faith.

"Yes Portia, I forgive you two. But never, EVER do anything like that again, remember I can blow things up" Mel said with a stern look.

The group started laughing at the look on Portia and Faith's face.

"Well now, I think we all need some well-deserved fun" Peyton stated.

"I'm going to catch up with Warren, I feel like I haven't talked to him in forever, toodles" Portia said as she disappeared in a heart.

"Come on you two, we are going to hit up that music festival that I saw today while at the pier" Parker said as she left the attic followed behind by Hope and Faith.

"Well then, P3?" Wyatt asked the remaining members.

"P3" they all said in unison.

The group arrived at the club later, Chris made sure to take a moment and let Bianca know they were there so she could meet up with them. The group was hanging out having a good time. Mel got up from the table and walked towards the back of the club so she was out of view from her family. A little while later Blake came through the crowd and the two went down the hallway leading to the office.

"So, when are we going to tell your family?" Blake said as he nibbled on Mel's neck.

"Can we just wait for a little bit on that? I sort of want to enjoy this for a bit, you know before my brothers realize that their baby sister is dating their best friend" Mel said pulling back with a smile.

"Alright, we can wait for a little bit, I at least want to live until next weekend" Blake said as he wrapped his arms around Mel and the two swayed side to side.

"Why? What's next weekend?" Mel asked.

"I'm taking you out on our first date" Blake said as he leaned in a kissed her.

* * *

**_Hey remember to leave me a review. - Thanks_**


End file.
